Band Love
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: 16 year old Maximum Ride is the lead singer of a rock band called Another Knockout. The band is in need of a new electric guitar player. 16 year old Fang Martinez auditions to be that new guitar player and wins. He and Max start to date, then fall in love. FAX! AH. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just another gig

(Max's POV)

Saturday, 1:00 PM

I'm in a band called Another Knockout, consisting of two 16 year old boys- Ari Batchelder and Iggy Griffiths on drums, 16 year old Nudge Johnson on bass guitar, and 16 year old Dylan Walker on electric guitar. Oh, and me, Maximum Ride, better known as Max. I'm the lead singer. Ari is my stepbrother. Now, most people would think that's awkward, but Ari and I don't. We get along really well. My other step- siblings, Angel and Gazzy are adorable. They're 6 and twins. They have the cutest, biggest blue eyes. Angel's real name is Alana, but everyone calls her Angel because she's seriously the sweetest kid on the planet. Gazzy's real name is Jacob, but Ari calls him Gazzy because he frequently passes gas.

Today was just another gig. The gig was at our high school, Phoenix High School in Phoenix, Arizona. Our band wasn't really famous. It was famous locally, but that's about it. Still, a lot of people knew who we were. Mostly teenagers listened to us.

"Hey Phoenix High!" I yelled into the mike.

"HEY!" Everyone yelled loudly.

"We've got a new song for you. It's called Hero." Iggy said. The band started to play, and I started to sing. Dylan sang as well, but I did most of the singing.

(A/N: The song is Hero by Skillet. I don't own that song. Italics=Max, bold=Dylan.)

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away_  
_Losing my faith today  
_**Falling off the edge today  
**  
**I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
**_I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge

**Just another day in the world we live**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now**  
_I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

**I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man**  
_I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today_

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

_I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now

**I need a hero to save my life**_  
A hero will save me just in time_

**I need a hero  
**_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
_  
_I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero  
_  
**I need a hero  
**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

I could tell everyone loved the song, judging by the loud clapping and shouts of "whoo!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Quitting

Dylan's POV

Monday, 3:00 PM

I can tell the band is gonna hate me for this. I have to quit if I want to stay with Lissa. Lissa is my girlfriend. I love her a lot. I would do anything to stay with her. She hates rock music, so she doesn't want me to be in the band.

I walked to where Max and the others were waiting for their buses.

"Oh, hey, Dylan. 'Sup?" Iggy asked casually. He was sitting next to his girlfriend, Nudge.

"I'm quitting the band." I said.

"WHAT?" They all asked at the same time.

"Is this because of Lissa?" Max asked icily. She hated Lissa.

"Yeah. She doesn't like rock music, so she doesn't want me to be in the band. Why do you hate her, Max?" I asked. I didn't know why.

"'Cause of what happened with Sam. Remember? Sam cheated on me with Lissa. That slut stole my boyfriend." Max said.

Max's POV

"Don't call my girlfriend a slut! You know what? Now you gave me another reason to want to quit!" Dylan yelled. His bus pulled into the bus lot and he got on.

Now the band needs a new electric guitar player. I sure hope we can find one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Audition day

(Max's POV)

Saturday, 1:00 PM

"Max, can Gazzy and I come to the auditions with you and Ari?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, Max, please?" Gazzy added.

I couldn't say no. They were too cute to resist.

"Okay. Get in the car." I said.

"Which car? Yours or mine?" Ari asked.

"Uh, let's go in yours today." I said.

Ari drove to The Red Dragon. The Red Dragon was a Japanese restaurant that sold both American and Japanese food. The restaurant was a family business, owned by the Tan Wei Ying family. The oldest daughter, Kate, was 16 and she went to my school.

When we got inside, we noticed that there were a lot of people on the audition list. The band walked on the stage and we addressed the people who were auditioning.

"Okay, everyone, here's how the auditions are gonna work. Max will call your name, and we'll ask you some questions. Then you'll play the guitar to our choice of song. We'll be performing with you. Got it?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Okay, first up is Fang Martinez." I said, reading the list.

As Fang walked onto the stage with his electric guitar, I noticed how gorgeous he was. WAIT! BAD MAX! Don't think that way about a guy you don't even know!

"So, Fang, where are you from?" Nudge asked.

"Here. I've been homeschooled for a long time. My parents were born in Mexico, so I'm Mexican." Fang said.

"Is Fang your real name?" Iggy asked.

"No. It's Andre." Fang said.

"Why do you call yourself Fang?" I asked.

"'Cause Fang's a cooler name than Andre." Fang replied.

"Can't argue with that. Okay, Fang, do you know our song Big Time?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"That's what you're gonna sing. Cool?" I asked.

He nodded and walked on the stage. I passed him the guitar, and he plugged it into the amp. I asked him if he was okay with singing backup. He said yes.

(A/N: The song is by Big Time Rush. I don't own this song. Italics=Max, bold=Fang.)

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

**Make it count,  
Play it straight  
**_Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate  
When you go big time_

**Whatcha are  
Whatcha feel  
**_Never quit,  
And make it real  
_**When you go big time**

_Hey! Hey!_  
**Listen to your heart now!**  
_Hey! Hey!  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! Hey!  
_**Better take your shot now  
**  
_Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

**C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
**_Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line._  
**It's the only life ya got,**  
**So ya gotta live it big time**

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
_  
_Step it up,  
Get in gear  
Go for broke_,  
**Make it clear  
Gotta go big time  
**

_Make it work,  
Get it right  
_**Change the world over night  
Gotta dream big time**

_Hey! Hey!  
Give it all you got now.  
Hey! Hey! Isn't it a rush?  
Hey! Hey!  
_**Finish what you start now**__

Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh

C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
**Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line**  
**It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time  
**  
_Look around,  
Every light is shining now,  
It's brighter somehow.  
Look around,  
Nothings really as it seems,  
Nothing but dreams  
_**You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound,  
Like we own this town  
**  
_We can fly,  
Now our feet are off the ground,  
We'll never look down.  
_**Welcome to the big time,  
All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine  
Welcome to the good times,**  
_Life will never be the same_

C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
**Lay it on the line  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time**_  
_  
_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
_

**If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.**  
_It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time_

Fang stepped off the stage.

"Okay, next is Sam Miller." I said.

The others shot me a worried glance. I returned it with a look that read "let's put the past behind us, please". They nodded.

"Sam, do you know our song School's Out?" Iggy asked. Sam nodded and started to play.

(A/N: The song is by Alice Cooper. I don't own this song. Italics=Max, bold=Sam.)

_Well we got no choice  
All the girls and boys  
_**Makin all that noise  
'Cause they found new toys**

_Well we can't salute ya  
Can't find a flag  
If that don't suit ya  
That's a drag_

School's out for summer  
School's out forever  
School's been blown to pieces

**No more pencils  
No more books  
No more teacher's dirty looks**  
_  
Well we got no class  
And we got no principles  
And we got no innocence  
We can't even think of a word that rhymes_

School's out for summer  
School's out forever  
School's been blown to pieces

No more pencils  
No more rule-books  
No more teacher's dirty looks

**Out for summer  
Out till fall  
We might not go back at all  
**  
_School's out forever  
School's out for summer  
School's out with fever  
School's out completely_

~Time lapse to after audtions~

The band and I decided to pick Fang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A triple date

(Fang's POV)

Saturday, 5:00 PM

I asked Max out on a date. We went to The Red Dragon. The date turned out to be a triple date. My twin sister Ella and her new boyfriend Sam and Nudge and Iggy came with. I was hoping this date wouldn't be a triple date. I was hoping it would be just me and Max, because I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I ended up having to do it by text. She replied "yes".

YES! This is the best day ever! Oh damn, I sound like Ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle of the Bands

(Max's POV)

Sunday, 10:00 AM

The Battle of the Bands is the biggest competition for bands. Bands from all over the world compete. The winner gets a record deal. My band got a spot in it. It's being held at The Red Dragon this year. Kate's announcing the event.

"Next is Another Knockout. They will be singing their song Hero." Kate announced. We walked onto the stage.

(A/N: Italics=Max, bold=Fang.)

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away_  
_Losing my faith today  
_**Falling off the edge today  
**  
**I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
**_I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
**Just another day in the world we live**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now**  
_I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today  
  
**I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man**  
_I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today_

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  


_I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**__

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
**I need a hero to save my life**_  
A hero will save me just in time_

**I need a hero  
**_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
_  
_I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero  
_  
**I need a hero  
**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

~Time lapse to after the competition~

We won! My band's gonna get a record deal!

THE END


End file.
